Destin contrarié
by malco
Summary: Dumbledore, Voldemort et le survivant possèdent un destin incroyable, au-dessus des sorciers communs. Malgré tout, une grande puissance peut toujours être mis en échec et ils le comprendront bientôt, tout comme l'ensemble des sorciers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Harry Potter et son héros appartient à JKR.

Prologue

Si la destiné gouverne la vie des hommes, alors son absence s'accompagne d'absence de vie car sans but à atteindre il ne peut y avoir d'avancement et donc de vie.

Un destin immuable ne permet pas le moindre mouvement de l'individu et cela malgré diverses tentatives aussi futiles qu'inutiles. De nombreux sorciers tentent de percer les mystères afin de savoir ce que l'avenir et donc la destiné par extension leurs réservent. Pour cela les arts divinatoires furent créés par des personnes d'exceptions pour certains ou des fous pour les non-croyants, ceux qui refusaient d'admettre la véracité des prédictions.

Prédire le futur retire la surprise et la curiosité de la vie, tout comme prouve que toute vie suit une partition comme les musiciens lors d'un concert. Enlevant un semblant de libre arbitre par la même occasion, croire ou non pose de nombreux problèmes des deux côtés.

Si tout est écrit et donc immuable malgré nos actions, à quoi sert le libre arbitre.

Si rien n'est écrit, pourquoi tenter de percer les mystères du futur car chaque action individuelle le rend caduque.

Arguments connus que tous répètent, se cachant derrière comme un bouclier et prôné comme base de leur réflexion intellectuelle.

Les millénaires s'écoulent et toujours l'acceptation d'une destiné demeure un problème. Les méthodes pour explorer un futur possible s'améliore sans pour autant rassembler tout le monde derrières elles. Beaucoup préfèrent toujours ne pas y croire, une pseudo-ignorance d'un futur possible permet de pouvoir choisir sans interférence extérieure, les choix d'une vie riche en rebondissement.

A l'aube du XXIème siècle, les sorciers restent les plus en avance sur l'appréhension du futur. D'ailleurs, c'est bien le seul domaine hormis la sorcellerie où ils possèdent un avantage sur les moldus. Néanmoins, malgré un nombre d'art divinatoire élevé, les réelles prédictions restent fortement évasives. Le hall des prophéties du département des mystères recèle bien des secrets mais rien ne prouve la véracité des informations renfermées dans les globes de verre. Certains sorciers et sorcières se rendirent malgré tout célèbres à travers les âges prophétisant beaucoup de choses les plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Le plus incroyables en vérité provient du fait que les auteurs des véritables prophéties et prédictions, ne s'en rendaient pas compte de leurs propos. Tout comme un hibou transmet une lettre sans pour autant pouvoir la lire.

Le fait de la nécessité d'un témoin récoltant les prédictions provoque donc des questions. Toutes les prophéties sont elles entendues ? Sinon y a-t-il une priorité d'importance ?

Impossible alors de savoir le nombre de prophétie et surtout de leur importance, pour une personne ou pour le monde en général.

Que faire de ces prophéties également ? Si elles sont gardées secrètes, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Cacher des informations importantes ou pires, cacher qu'elles n'apportent rien de significatif à 

personne. Là réside le plus épineux problème. Comment prouver que ces prophéties et autres prédictions influent réellement sur une destiné.

Contrairement aux moldus qui adorent tourner autour de ce genre de mystères, cherchant des réponses impossibles à trouver, les sorciers restent encore plus terre à terre et ne se posent que très rarement se genre de questions. Après tout, la magie se doit de résoudre tout les problèmes et l'existence d'une destiné passe au-dessus d'un grand nombre de sorcier.

Heureusement les grands génies à l'image de Dumbledore et de Voldemort y pensent eux. Le premier croit que chacun à un rôle à jouer et le second tout simplement que sa destiné est incroyablement importante. La destiné existe pour eux même si leur concept diverge dans ce qu'il en ressort. Les deux croient en une prophétie impliquant de grand changement.

Dans l'hypothèse de destiné immuable, l'un comme l'autre ne vont pas comprendre l'ironie qui les frappera au moment où ils ne s'y attendront le moins. Mais cela est une histoire très différente que celle qui leur était destiné.

_24 Juin 1995 Poudlard_

L'excitation atteignait sous comble alors que l'annonce du retrait des champions français et bulgare de la compétition. A présent, la victoire se disputerait entre les deux représentants de Poudlard. Dans le stade, les cris des supporters emplissaient l'air, inutilement car les deux jeunes sorciers dans le labyrinthe ne pouvaient pas les entendre.

La coupe de feu enfin devant leurs yeux synonyme de victoire et de gloire éternel à porter de main. Le temps se figea alors entre eux l'hésitation se lisant sur les deux visages. Conscient tous les deux d'être parvenu à se stade de la compétition par l'entre aide, le moment du choix du vainqueur posait obligatoirement problème. Les quelques secondes de flottement parurent bien longue sans la moindre la parole. Le silence fut finalement brisé et la coupe saisit, livrant les jeunes sorciers à leur choix funeste.

Dés sa réapparition devant la tribune toujours remplie, l'atmosphère s'embrasa. La directeur se pressa à sa rencontre alors que les mots s'y redouté s'échappait de sa bouche.

« Il est revenu, Voldemort est revenu » parvint-il à prononcer avant que le tumulte résultant l'empêcha de continuer. Il ne vit pas les autres professeurs le rejoindre, les images des dernières minutes dans le cimetière rejouant la scène dans sa tête.

« Je le crains en effet. Barty Croupton Jr a malheureusement bien effectué la tâche que son maître lui avait signifiée. Son retour était une question de temps. » Annonça le directeur, voyant la surprise sur le visage du survivant à la mention du mangemort tristement célèbre pour avoir attaqué des moldus.

« Le polynectar est une potion bien dangereuse dans les mains malveillantes. Heureusement mon brave ami Maugrey se remettra vite de cette mésaventure. Quoique resté près de 9 mois dans une male même magique c'est pas des plus plaisant je le crains » continua le directeur, donnant en quelques mots doucement prononcés les explications des mystères de l'année écoulée.

Un faux Maugrey Fol-œil avait mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. Le mangemort fut parvenu à le livrer à son maitre son plus grand et intime ennemi, détournant tous les soupçons et l'attention du grand Albus Dumbledore. Cette dernière révélation fut la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le chaudron, et il fallut la rapidité d'action du directeur malgré son âge pour attraper le survivant avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

« Minerva, Filius conduisez à l'infirmerie, il a besoin de temps pour entièrement récupérer » son regard soulagé pour la première fois depuis que Cédric Diggory courant affolé, émergea du labyrinthe, soufflant lourdement, lui donnant une information que lui-même n'avait pas prévu.

Le survivant quittant le stade pour l'infirmerie, fut tout de suite suivit par un grand nombre des spectateurs qui à défaut de comprendre les derniers évènements s'inquiétaient encore pour leur héros. Parmi la multitude d'élèves, un craignait comprendre parfaites les actions de la dernière demi-heure. Son regard scruta ardemment le retour du survivant et il plissa des yeux alors que celui-ci écoutait les paroles sûrement rassurantes du directeur. Quand ses amis autour de lui commencèrent à se lever impatient de retrouver leur champion de camarade de maison, il les suivit sans le moindre regard au directeur.

Le retour jusqu'à la salle commune fut tumultueuse malgré la défaite. Même avec la victoire du survivant, les Poufsouffle resteraient fières à jamais de Cédric qui avait remonté l'estime de leur belle maison au sein de Poudlard. Les plus jeunes demeuraient les plus insouciants, ne pensant encore pas, à la révélation de la soirée qui agaçait déjà certain tout en effrayant d'autres.

De sa place, les paroles de celui-qui-a-survécu, furent parfaitement audibles, rendant ses plus grandes craintes possibles. Pour Harry Potter, l'annonce de du retour de Voldemort par le survivant Neville Longdubat représentait le commencement d'un nouvel air pour lui. Un air de trouble, de danger et de changement que lui le petit Poufsouffle limite cracmol devrait affronter tout comme il s'y préparait depuis de longues années.


	2. De nombreux plans se mettent en action

Chapitre 1 : De nombreux plans se mettent en action.

Se voir empêtrer dans une telle situation énervait le ministre de la magie. Tout d'abord la coupe du monde de Quidditch et son final peu glorieux donnait une mauvaise image de sa communauté. Ensuite le résultat du tournoi des trois sorciers et les annonces affolantes du jeune survivant qu'il devait minimiser par tous les moyens.

Etant aux côtés des parents du jeune sorcier il n'avait pas manqué son retour et entendu ses paroles. Pourtant il se refusait de croire une telle chose. Le seigneur des ténèbres était bien mort depuis 14 ans lors de la mort des Potter et rien ne pourrait le faire revenir. Sa place en tant que ministre, personne ne pourrait la lui contester, ni même Voldemort et encore moins Dumbledore.

Sa paranoïa montant d'un cran depuis la veille, sa suspicion envers le directeur augmenta également. Dans son esprit, le vieux sorcier se préparait depuis des années à prendre sa place, en plaçant ses pions au sein même du ministère et bien sûr à Poudlard le seul endroit où justement il ne pouvait rien. Sa dernière discussion avec Dumbledore reposant sur le retour de vous-savez-qui donna comme résultat une dispute au sein même de l'infirmerie et devant Longdubat et sa famille.

« Au moins avec Croupton ayant reçu le baiser, personne ne peut prétendre qu'il est de retour, c'est absurde » dit-il à haute voix entraînant une réponse de son sous-secrétaire qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau.

« Vous avez entièrement raison. Mais nous ne nous devons pas rester en retrait, Dumbledore doit comprendre qu'il n'est plus en position de force face à vous » continua-t-elle

« Des idées ? »

« Evidemment. Parler avec nos amis de la gazette des sorciers est la première chose à faire ensuite trouver un moyen pour Poudlard. Il faut renvoyer le directeur et placer une personne à nous et… »

« Je vous arrête Dolores. Le conseil donnera encore son soutient au directeur. Et je ne crois pas qu'une campagne de dénigrement suffise » maugréa-t-il pensivement sachant que les gouverneurs seraient réticents. Les agissements contre eux de Lucius quelques années plus tôt les rendaient bien plus méfiants et Dumbledore permettait une tranquillité d'esprit pour eux.

« Nous écrirons alors de nouvelles lois comme nous l'avons fait pour les loups-garous et tous les autres répugnantes créatures qui nous entourent » sa face de crapaud faisant tiquer le ministre. Même pour lui, c'est mégère sorcière restait difficile à supporter. Elle possédait un sens aigue des lois et connaissant les uses et coutumes des sang-pures, restait dangereuse pour tous, y compris pour lui.

« Très bien nous devrons agir rapidement alors, nous aurons jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée. »

« Autant commencer de suite. Dénoncer les dires de ce survivant et de Dumbledore dès à présent. Je suis certaine que votre bon ami Lucius Malfoy nous aidera dans ces tâches » son sinistre sourire ornant son visage.

« Oui, commençons dès maintenant alors » décida le ministre au bout de quelques secondes de silence. « Nous devrons nous occuper également de Franck. Je doute qu'il accepte que l'on s'attaque à son fils » exposa-t-il, les prochaines réactions du chef adjoint des aurors pouvant poser des problèmes conséquents.

Chassant de suite cette idée de sa tête, il se consacra à la fin de la discussion avec Dolores qui exultait de plus en plus à la simple pensé de s'attaquer à Dumbledore et à Neville Longdubat.

* * *

A l'autre côté du pays, le seigneur Voldemort se reposait attendant les dernières nouvelles de ses fidèles mangemorts. Toujours tracasser par le dénouement de sa rencontre avec le survivant, il ressassait le nouvel échec de le mettre à mort.

La perte de Croupton n'eut pas une grande conséquence pour lui. Le jeune homme avait accomplie sa part du plan et ses autres serviteurs le remplaceraient très facilement.

« Je vais devoir envoyer les messagers tout de suite » réalisa-t-il « je ne peux pas permettre à Dumbledore de les ranger de son côté. C'est inadmissible » ses yeux rougeoyant avec intensité alors que l'image du vieux sorciers naissait dans son esprit.

Son ennemi savait maintenant qu'il connaissait son retour et qu'il n'aurait pas l'effet de surprise requise pour son premier plan. Un nouveau l'avait déjà remplacé dès son retour de la maison de son père. Le véritable problème se trouvait au sein même de sa baguette. Il sentait depuis le sort étrange qui le relia au survivant troublait sa seule et unique compagne depuis l'âge de ses 11 ans. La faisant rouler entre ses doigts, il médita longuement. Sûr de sa connaissance absolue en la magie, il trouverait aisément la réponse à ses questions.

Heureusement pour le mode sorcier dans son ensemble, Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant sorciers, selon lui de l'histoire moderne ne la trouverait jamais, en tout cas pas complètement. La seule chose qu'il devait faire par la suite serait de trouver une autre baguette mais cela il ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

A Poudlard la tension venait à peine de retombé. Le directeur avec l'aide des professeurs maintenaient l'ordre au sein de l'école. La majorité des élèves ne se rendait pas compte de la pesante réalité, peu comprenait et peu voulais croire.

A quelques jours de la fin de l'année, le directeur devait non seulement contre l'avis du ministre informé au mieux ses élèves, mais aussi remettre en place son ordre.

« Je crains que les prochains mois risquent de devenir très intéressant et malheureusement dangereux pour nous tous » soupira-t-il son regard trouvant du réconfort auprès de son fidèle phœnix.

« Qu'entendez-vous par là Albus ? »

« Le ministre Fudge sera parfaitement contre nous et je crains que les répercussions à mon égard ne vous touchent également Franck » faisant soupirer l'auror assis en face de lui.

« J'en suis totalement conscient. Je m'inquiète surtout pour Neville en vérité. Alice pense la même chose. Il sera aussi la cible à proclamer le retour de Voldemort à qui veut bien l'entendre. En premier je ferai tout mon possible pour le maintenir en sécurité et je compte bien sur l'aide de l'ordre pour y parvenir » une légère inquiétude dans la voix se faisant sentir.

« Bien entendu voyons. L'objectif principal de l'ordre est sa sûreté. Il est important pour tout le monde » les mots du directeur ressemblant plus à dogme qu'à une simple et innocente affirmation. Les sorciers présents furent surpris de ses paroles, à croire que tout le reste n'avait aucune importance soulevant un début de protestation silencieuse.

« Je vois donc que votre plan se met en place. Avons-nous trouvé un endroit sûr pour l'ordre ? » L'interrogea sa directrice adjointe sachant logiquement que Poudlard le premier lieu plausible pour sa sûreté restait impossible.

« Oui. Je pensais justement que votre ami Rémus pourrait nous aider. Il a une grande maison qui se trouve justement sous le charme _Fidelitus_ et le connaissant je doute qu'il soit contre ! »

L'attention se posa alors bizarrement sur le maraudeur qui semblait méditer sur l'idée du directeur. Faux car en vérité il pensait à bien autre chose. Sirius donnerait sûrement son accord, il le savait. Cette situation poserait des problèmes d'un autre ordre et le directeur l'ignorait.

« En effet mais je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il y aura sûrement des complications. Pas de Sirius, le connaissant il sautera sur l'occasion, actif comme il est. Mais connaissant Harry il ne sera pas aussi enthousiaste, il aime trop la tranquillité » expliqua-t-il calmement au directeur dont les yeux scintillaient toujours interprétant au mieux les paroles de Rémus.

« Nous verrons bien alors et tâcherons de ne pas trop perturber Harry. » le rassura le directeur coupant toutes interventions intempestives de Rogue ou de Franck.

« Très bien dans ce cas je retourne là-bas de suite et règles les détails avec Sirius et mettre en place les salles pour que la première réunion puisse se tenir le plus vite possible » déclara-t-il avant de laisser le directeur et quitter son bureau sachant pertinemment que la suite ne le concernait pas autant.

« Franck, Alastor m'a mentionné quelques personnes des aurors principalement susceptibles de nous rejoindre. Si vous pouviez leur parler rapidement cela serait parfait » tendant un petit parchemin à l'auror qui acquiesça de la tête, souriant en prenant connaissance des noms.

« Les mêmes que j'avais en tête pour tout dire. Je peux même dire qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. Je devrais pouvoir les contacter tous avant la fin de semaine. »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Vous serez vite surveillé je le crains alors agissez avec prudence au sein et à l'extérieur du ministère. »

La suite de la réunion non formelle porta sur les nouvelles des anciens membres de l'ordre qui à son soulagement le rejoindraient dans son ensemble.

* * *

Dans l'une des salles communes du château, un sorcier d'une chevelure noir aux yeux verts terminait avec difficulté le dernier devoir de son année. Mettant la dernière touche à son parchemin, il laissa un souffle de soulagement s'entendre en posant sa plume.

« Comme toujours Rogue reste lui-même » affirma un sorcier derrière lui qui en lisant le titre en haut du parchemin reconnaissait un essai de potion.

« Si tu veux dire en nous donnant un essai de deux parchemins à rendre trois jours avant la fin de l'année, alors tu es dans le vrai Cédric » répondit-il en se retournant vers le champion de sa maison.

« J'espère que tu fais correctement ton travail car il serait capable de te mettre une détention, valable l'année prochaine juste avant un match. Ce ne serait pas la première fois »

Harry grimaça se souvenant des actions du professeur de potion désirant avantager sa maison lors de leur match contre les Serpentard.

« Remarque avec gardien comme toi contre son équipe, même avec des Nimbus 2001 les poursuiveurs ne peuvent pas grand-chose » ria-t-il se souvenant de la façon dont son ami agissait et jouait à partir du moment où il se trouvait sur son balais. En y réfléchissant, son gardien se comportait totalement différemment s'il se trouvait sur le terrain et en dehors. Il pourrait rajouter même une différence flagrante également entre les séances d'entrainements et les matches.

« Je comptes sur toi pour donner ton maximum lors des entrainements et encore plus durant la compétition. En tant que capitaine je veux tout faire pour gagner ma dernière coupe. Une victoire durant le tournoi et personne ni même les Serpentard ne critiqueraient notre maison » rajouta-t-il encore amère de sa défaite.

Harry regarda son ami, conscient que la conversation se porterait sur un point particulier qu'il ne désirait pas atteindre.

« Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de ton conseil juste avant la dernière tâche. » avoua-t-il semblant méditer sur que dire ou que faire. « Avec le retour de tu-sais-qui… »

« C'est Voldemort. Ce stupide nom de Voldemort » répéta Harry coupant son ami et le faisant grimacer. « Un simple nom avec autant de pouvoir reste dangereux et complètement stupide »

« Je tiens de mon père de nombreuses raisons pour ne pas le prononcer. Il travaillait déjà au ministère lors de sa première guerre. Cette époque reste l'une des sombre de notre temps. »

« Tu pourras le rassurer car avec les prochaines démentiront cette affirmation » attirant un regard courroucé du plus vieux, il le soutint certain de ses dires malheureusement.

« Le pire, tu dois avoir raison Harry. » abdiqua-t-il. « La question est de savoir comment tu en es aussi convaincu et si bien informé ? En prenant cette maudite coupe, je reposerais peut-être dans un cimetière avec les ancêtres. »

« Au moins tu as une place où t'enterrer ! Moi je l'ignore et.. »Cette fois ce fut Harry qui stoppa réalisant que son ami ne lui suivrait pas plus dans ses sires. « Désolé. J'ai tendance à parler un peu trop en ce moment » s'excusa-t-il intriguant encore plus Cédric.

« C'est bon, je commence à te connaître maintenant. Tu ne me diras rien de plus je le sais Je l'accepte pour l'instant. Par contre dis-moi, tu comptes faire quelque chose ou non ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant obtenir des informations sur les futurs projets du plus méconnu et secret membre de sa maison.

Excepté son talent précieux en quidditch qui lui avait permit de rentrer au poste de gardien lors du dernier match et de sa première, le Pouffsoufle restait un mystère. Bien entendu, la rumeur que Harry 

Potter soit plus un cracmol que magicien se répandit dans l'école dès son premier cours. Pour le reste, Harry demeurait une énigme même pour ses compagnons de dortoir avec sui il ne semblait pas beaucoup avoir d'affinité.

Après une minute de réflexion, Harry consentit une réponse sincère pour une fois. « Après tout je lui ai déjà trop dit » pensa-t-il

« Si tu veux savoir si je compte rester inactif alors que Voldemort est de retour, la réponse est non. Dumbledore agira c'est certain et même Longdubat. Crois-tu vraiment ce petit Gryffondor ignare et ses insupportables amis faire quelque chose que nous ne pourrions pas faire nous même ? Non. » Répondit-il sans attendre démontrant à Cédric une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

« Tous nous dénigrent, nous insultent car nous ne sommes pas les plus adroits, intelligents ou courageux. Seuls ceux n'ayant aucunes affinités pour les autres maisons sont triés ici, tu y crois ? Moi non. J'ai choisit cette maison. Le choipeau ne désirait pas m'y mettre car me trouvant pas suffisamment sociable envers les autres. Il a raison tout comme tort car Pouffsouffle me convient pleinement. Je suis très bien ici et prouverait que sans nous, il n'y a rien. Nous sommes cette école nous somme notre communauté et tous le comprendront à la fin » déclara-t-il avec force, faisant une déclaration de foie et d'intention à son ami.

Ce soir là, Cédric réalisa combien chanceux il était. Chanceux d'avoir écoué un jeune garçon de quatrième année lui conseillant de ne pas prendre cette coupe au centre du labyrinthe, car la mort se présentait pour lui.


	3. Retour à la maison

Chapitre 2 : Retour à la maison.

Une nouvelle année venant de s'écouler, l'école de magie Poudlard se viderait de ses occupants d'ici quelques heures. Les premiers à partir, les étudiants étrangers bulgares et français dirent adieux aux nouveaux amis, espérant bien les revoir bientôt.

Harry discutait paisiblement avec l'un des élèves français quand ils furent rejoins par Cédric accompagné une fois n'étant pas coutume par à présent l'ancienne championne de Beauxbâtons.

« Harry, je voudrais te présenter Fleur, je suis certain que tu la connais au moins de loin » expliqua Cédric, annonçant l'arrivé de la belle française, sourire tout dehors.

« Ravie de te rencontrer Harry » lui tendant une main chaleureuse qu'il prit sans se poser la moindre question, les yeux sur elle. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant de parvenir à se focaliser et de mettre à mal le charme de la veela.

« De même. Dommage que nous ne sommes pas entrevue plus tôt dans l'année car je connais presque tous les recoins de l'école » dit-il tout simplement jouant avec elle avec facilité.

« Seulement presque tous les recoins ? » répéta-t-elle amusé du jeu débutant, intrigué par la résistance rapide du garçon.

« J'ai encore trois ans à faire ici. Autant garder des zones à explorer pour les prochaines années tu ne crois pas ? » Retourna-t-il la question avec bien plus de bagout que son cavalier pour le bal pratiquement incapable de dire une phrase de plus de cinq mots sans babiller.

« Tu es encore jeune c'est vrai, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre » mettant fin tout de suite à la discussion avant qu'elle prenne une pente trop aventureuse pour elle.

« Je resterai peut-être an Angleterre alors nous nous reverrons peut-être Harry Potter » le son de sa voix douce troublant Harry plus qu'il le pensait. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main tentant de combattre son charme qu'elle lui avait envoyé avec plus de force avant de le quitter.

Retrouvant un esprit clair, il se tourna vers Cédric qui souriait royalement, heureux des effets de la jeune femme sur son ami.

« Je ne suis pas trop étonné que tu parviens à combattre son charme et heureux de te voir réagir ainsi » son sourire devenant rire alors que Harry lançait une mauvaise lueur.

« De tous mes amis, tu es bien le seul à ne pas m'avoir demandé quoique ce soit sur elle. J'ai pensé qu'une rencontre se méritait. Tu ne le crois pas ? » Expliqua-t-il sentant que Harry le désirait.

Il lui fit un signe de tête avant de regarder la française rejoindre ses amis avant de revenir vers Cédric.

« C'était une expérience intéressante de sentir son attrait et mieux de pouvoir s'en détacher »

« Oui et encore son pouvoir n'est rien par rapport à celui des pures veelas que j'ai rencontré lors de la final de la coupe du monde l'année dernière. Je voulais également que tu te fasses une opinion sur elle pour la suite » baissant le son de sa voix, Harry comprenant la raison, la discussion qu'ils avaient eut plusieurs jours plus tôt.

« Nous verrons bientôt ce que nous ferons. De toute évidence notre été risque de nous occuper bien plus que les autres. »Soupira-t-il

« Normal la prochaine année est celle des examens » déclara Cho les rejoignant, les yeux sur son ami. Sa meilleur amie Marietta avait remarqué Cédric accompagné de Fleur marcher et discuter et était partit à sa recherche tout de suite afin de la prévenir. Serdaigle représentait l'intelligence mais certaines ne comprenaient pas le terme loyauté à l'évidence. Harry interprétait l'arrivé rapide de Cho de cette façon. Décidant de ne pas déranger le couple plus longtemps, il les salua avant de les quitter et de rejoindre ses camarades d'années se regroupant pour observer partir les deux écoles étrangères.

* * *

Le temps volant plus qu'il ne marche, il se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres avant même y penser. Au milieu de plusieurs camarades de maisons occupés avec un jeu de carte sorcier, il réfléchissait à la prochaine année maintenant que Voldemort avait retrouvé un corps. L'année à venir se révèlerait être très importante, semés de problèmes et d'embûches et pour terminer les BUSE, si tragiquement importantes pour tout futur. Difficile à croire comment une simple année pouvait se révéler aussi importante pour la vie d'un sorcier. Dans le monde moldu, une telle chose ne se passerait pas. Harry connaissant assez bien l'autre monde et son mode de fonctionnement se posait beaucoup de question sur le bien fondé des différences entre les deux mondes. Les deux possédaient des atouts et des inconvénients mais l'un semblait regarder le futur alors que l'autre restait dans le passé.

Cette cinglante observation le fit soupirer lourdement, attirant les regards de deux de ses compagnons de voyages.

« Si on t'ennuie tant que çà, tu peux changer de compartiment Potter » trancha Ernie Macmillan relevant à peine ses yeux des cartes entre ses mains.

« Ne l'écoute pas Harry, il n'est pas heureux car il perd comme toujours » rajouta de suite Hannah souriante alors que Ernie grimaçait à la remarque de son amie.

« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous ? » lui proposa Justin le troisième joueur en herbe, sachant bien que quatre était un meilleur nombre pour jouer aux cartes.

« Désolé Justin, je ne suis pas très bon à ce genre de jeu » s'excusa-t-il peu désireux pour des raisons personnelles de les rejoindre.

« Tu as bien raison, à ta place je resterai ou je suis moi aussi » continua Ernie. « D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas qu'aux cartes que tu ne sois pas très bon » rajouta-t-il causant un froid de suite dans le compartiment. Parmi les élèves, les Poufsouffle se félicitaient d'être les plus sympathiques, surtout entre eux. Les paroles à cet instant d'Ernie prouvaient totalement le contraire. Hannah lui lança un regard noir avant de regarder Harry effarer de la remarque. Tous dans le compartiment comprenaient l'allusion du talent magique de Harry.

« Ne l'écoute pas Harry, Ernie est.. » débuta hésitante Susan, laissant reposer son livre sur ses genoux

« Ce n'est rien, je participe au jeu et montre de quoi je suis capable » accompagnant le geste à la parole, il se leva et prit place à côté de Ernie qui trop surpris ne réagit pas.

« On joue pour le fun où on augmente la mise ? » demanda-t-il mélangeant prestement les cartes anciennement en possession de Hannah.

Les trois autres joueurs se regardèrent sans réellement se soucier de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. En arrivant à Londres, après qu'Ernie perdit tous les bonbons achetés au départ de Prés-au-Lard, contrairement à Hannah et Justin qui n'en furent pas pour leurs frais, l'ambiance paraissait bien détendue.

« Merci à notre ami Ernie pour sa grande générosité » ironisa Harry après avoir distribué ses gains aux autres occupants. « C'est un véritable plaisir de jouer avec toi. Fait moi signe pour le voyage à la rentré, je serai partant » se moqua-t-il, Ernie ne relevant pas trop énervé par sa défaite.

« En fait, les vacances débutent très bien » fut les derniers mots d'Harry avant de quitter le train après les salutations d'usages de ses compagnons de maison.

* * *

Le quai de la gare, noir de monde comme toujours pesait sur son cœur. Comme tout orphelin, assister aux retrouvailles des familles le laissait amère et envieux. Ses premiers gardiens à la mort de ses parents, portaient tous les noms opposés au mot famille. Les Dursley ne l'aimaient pas, le méprisaient et l'avait abandonné à la première occasion. Les démonstrations de magie du jeune garçon leur donnèrent des excuses de poids pour le confier aux institutions moldus, prétextant de ne plus avoir les moyens de s'occuper du malheureux garçon si plein d'avenir selon eux.

La vieille conseillère ne remarqua pas l'hypocrisie dans les paroles et les regards des Dursley, se lamentant de ne pas pouvoir garder Harry avec eux. Pour Mme Burst, Pétunia surmonterait difficilement de laisser partir le fils de sa sœur chérie. Les sourires en coin de Vernon l'intriguèrent encore moins. Elle ne se doutait pas des véritables pensées du couple qui ayant confié leur fils à la tante Marge pour la journée se délesteraient de Harry sans remord et avec délectation. L'histoire tenait bien la route et ce n'était pas les sorciers qui feraient le moindre geste pour les dissuader d'agir.

Ce fut donc lors d'un des derniers jours de juin 1985 que Harry quitta le 4 Privet Drive pour rejoindre sa nouvelle maison, en attendant de pouvoir lui trouver une nouvelle famille. Mme Burst fut néanmoins surprise de ne pas le voir réagir avec plus de force et de tristesse en quittant le couple si aimant selon l'impression que Vernon et Pétunia lui avait laissé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, nous allons te trouver une bonne famille pour toi. Tu es un grand garçon c'est bien » le complimenta-t-elle en le voyant réagir de la bonne façon.

Le petit garçon la regarda sans vraiment comprendre la situation dans son ensemble. Il comprit en arrivant à destination qu'il ne verrait plus sa tante et se fendit d'une larme ne sachant pas si c'était bien ou mal. Il ne dormirait plus dans un placard mais dans un vrai lit mais encore une fois on l'abandonnait à nouveau, c'est parent négligent et sa tante.

« 10 ans déjà que je les ai quitté, beaucoup de choses on changé depuis ce jour » réalisa-t-il secouant la tête désireux de chasser ses mauvaises pensées. « Un mauvais endroit en remplace un notre » sa voix froide trahissant les nombreux souvenirs des deux lieux.

Se faufilant entre les familles, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le faux mur délimitant les deux mondes désireux de quitter ce lieu. A quelques mètres de son objectif, il tomba sur un group de personnes qu'il ne comptait pas rencontrer. Il stoppa net, bloqué par les deux familles retrouvant chaleureusement leurs progénitures.

Les nombreux roux en face de lui composait l'une des deux familles dont l'un des seuls problèmes se trouvait être des pures Griffondor au mauvais sens du terme. Avec quatre enfants à Poudlard, les Weasley comme depuis plusieurs années avaient le plus grand nombre de ses représentants à l'école. La matriarche embrassait ses enfants à tour de rôle, insistant sur la seule fille qui selon ses dires avait encore grandit durant l'année.

A côté d'eux, un couple qu'Harry connaissait depuis des années réconfortait son précieux fils. Les Longdubat adoraient leur unique enfant comme n'importe quelle famille le fait. La seule différence, le survivant devait avoir plus d'attention que les autres et même Hermione Granger le remarqua de la part du couple qui ne l'avait même pas encore salué, à la différence de Molly Weasley.

Cette parfaite osmose disparu soudainement lorsque Alice, remarqua Harry en face d'eux. Franck observant son hésitation naissante regarda vers elle puis vers Harry qui le fit se redresser comme pour impressionner le jeune garçon. Harry renifla devant cette attitude mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas divulguer ses sentiments et encore moins devant les deux familles.

« Bonjour Harry. Tu as eut une bonne année ? » Lui demanda d'une voix gentil Alice, visiblement voulant abaisser les tensions qu'elle connaissait entre eux. Neville lança un regard à la fois intrigué et même un peu outré ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de sa mère pour Harry.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants ne sachant pas comment réagir à la question ne s'y attendant pas en premier lieu. Il se ressaisit de suite montrant aucune faiblesse même passagère.

« Assez bonne même si je n'ai pas connu le bonheur de battre votre fils au Quidditch faute d'un tournoi inutile et dangereux mais je me rattraperai l'année prochaine » souhaita-t-il lâchant un froid sur Alice qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Vous devriez modérer vos paroles jeune homme ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on parle aux adultes vos parents ne vous ont rien appris » gronda Molly passant en mode mère de famille inflexible, ne réalisant pas à qui elle parlait, avant de le comprendre et stopper en pleine phrase.

« Faute à un idiot avec une cicatrice » cracha-t-il, avant de les quitter bousculant Fred ou George sur son passage et ignorant les cris indignés derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas été dire » se maudit de suite Molly peiné par ses paroles.

« Ce n'est rien maman. Il l'a recherché, tu as vu comment il a réagit » déclara heureux Ron revoyant le visage de Harry en entendant ces paroles.

« Tais-toi Ron » trancha son père, toute joie l'ayant quitté pour une fois, choquant même plusieurs des ses enfants. « Nous avons tous perdu de la famille et surtout lui »

Pour une fois que Arthur Weasley faisait preuve de bon sens, ses enfants ne retiendraient sûrement pas longtemps ses paroles, car à peine arrivé au Terrier, ils discutaient de la vengeance dès le retour à Poudlard.

Les Longdubat rentrèrent à leur maison de famille, qu'ils occupaient depuis la mort de sa mère Augusta par des mangemorts. Neville ne s'arrêta pas de critiquer et d'insulter Harry durant le trajet. Alice essayait de calmer son fils déçu par la réaction des deux garçons alors que son mari restait bizarrement calme. En effet, Franck n'avait pas parlé depuis leur départ de la gare et se posait 

beaucoup de question à propose de Harry Potter. Il savait que la relation entre lui et Ron et Neville tournait peu à peu à au conflit presque perpétuel si rien n'était fait.

« Je vais devoir parler avec Rémus et Sirius après la réunion. Harry doit changer de comportement envers nous et Neville. Il doit laisser sa jalousie de ne pas être le survivant derrière lui car sinon Neville s'occupera de lui tout comme il a fait durant le tournoi » se dit-il trouvant déjà des critiques à donner à propos de Harry aux deux maraudeurs.

Il passa l'heure qui suivit à trouver les arguments et insultes avant de rejoindre le QG de l'ordre pour la première réelle réunion. Il savait qu'il trouverait le temps ensuite pour leur parler, tout comme à Dumbledore. Le directeur devait savoir ce qu'il pensait d'Harry, une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Le passage entre les voies 9 et 10 dépassé, Harry ne stoppa pas continuant son chemin sans se retourner. Portant des habits moldus foncés il passa pour l'un d'eux facilement, le petit sac à dos contenant sa malle rétrécie attirant beaucoup moins l'intention que ses camarades lourdement chargé. La foule s'épaississant de plus en plus devant lui alors qu'il arrivait aux portes de la grande gare, il attrapa un regard devant lui, lui signalant de venir vers lui.

Arrivant à la hauteur de la femme d'un certain âge, il la salua.

« Bonjour je suis Harry »

« Je sais. Les autres ne pouvaient pas venir alors je suis là. Dépêchons nous d'y aller, tes camarades où pires pourraient nous voir » reprit-elle après avoir soulevé la tête vers l'endroit de la gare d'où venait Harry et que les sorciers empruntaient sortant de leur quai.

« Au moins tu es suffisamment intelligent pour voyager léger » concéda-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de la gare se dirigeant vers une rue adjacente à la recherche d'un arrêt d'autobus. A destination, ils attendirent que quelques minutes avant qu'un autobus n'arrive. Laissant les autres passages monter en premier, ils profitèrent de la légère cohue entre les entrants et les sortants pour quitter l'arrêt, sans monter dans l'autobus. Rapidement ils empruntèrent une petit rue derrière l'arrêt et quelques minutes plus tard débouchèrent sur une rue plus importante. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire leur permit de vérifié qu'ils n'étaient pas suivit et soulagé reprirent à pied leur route.

Préférant ne pas prendre de risque même en s'éloignant de la gare, ils parlèrent que de futilités essentiellement moldus les occupants durant le trajet. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Harry commença à reconnaitre les rues familières souffla de soulagement sachant que son voyage se terminait dans peu de temps. Surveillant les alentours avec plus de minuties au fil des minutes et du rapprochement de leur destination, arrivèrent près du petit square que Harry connaissait depuis 1 an maintenant.

Les derniers pas se firent sans bruit et Harry se retrouva devant le 12 de la rue. Ils saluèrent un couple d'adolescents passant à leur côté avant de se diriger vers la maison invisible et protégé grâce au _Fidelitas_. Tous les deux connaissant le secret de la maison la voyait très bien et donc après un dernier coup d'œil vérifiant que la rue toujours ensoleillé était vide près d'eux, ouvrirent la porte et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Un moldu sortant de sa maison voisine regarda de tout côté après avoir entendu une porte se fermé, pensa avoir rêvé avant de fermer sa propre porte et se diriger vers sa 

voiture. D'une fenêtre dans le hall, Harry soupira en le voyant rejoindre son automobile avant de se retourner vers son acolyte.

« Nous avons eut de la chance »

« Mais non, il ne nous aurait pas vu, nous sommes trop rapide pour lui » répondit une voix plus aigue et plus jeune. Il retourna vers la dame à ses côtés au moment où sa forme changeait peu à peu, retrouvant la forme plus commune qu'il connaissait.

« Heureusement tu l'as reconnu, le contraire serait décevant » son ton sobre remplacé par une gaité et insouciance qui fut accompagné de la chute du porte parapluie en forme de jambe de troll, qu'elle poussa une fois de plus.

Avant même être parvenu à le relevé, et remettre les parapluies forcément noir, les rideaux en face d'eux s'ouvrir accompagné par les cris insultants de Mme Black comme coutume.

« Scélérat, traitre, honte à votre sang… » Débuta en hurlant le tableau de la mégère, attirant les autres occupants de la maison vers l'entrée.

« Silence mère ce n'est que moi ! » déclara une voix avec force, stoppant tout de suite les cris alors qu'elle regardait le jeune homme à la chevelure noire en face d'elle.

« Ah mon fils adoré est de retour » dit-elle heureuse de le revoir.


	4. Une famille très peu orthodoxe

Chapitre 3 : Une famille très peu orthodoxe.

Pour le dernier héritier de la noble famille Black, la vie au 12 Grimmauld Place passait pour l'inverse d'une partie de plaisir. En toute honnêteté, si ce n'était pas pour la présence de son ami Rémus, il aurait fuit cette maison depuis son retour quelques mois plus tôt. Rapidement dans sa jeunesse il a détesté cette demeure et cette nouvelle situation, à savoir échanger une prison pour une autre remplie d'autant mauvais souvenirs tournait au comble de l'ironie.

« Vivement que Tonks et Harry arrivent, au moins ils apporteront de l'animation, hein Lily» déclara-t-il son regard vague, et sa main remuant le verre rempli d'un liquide ambré avant de le porté à sa bouche.

« Si tu veux je peux te laisser également Sirius » remarqua l'autre sorcier assis en face de lui, faussement irrité.

« Non Rémus. Sans toi, même ma forme animagus ne me protégera pas de la folie ambiante contrairement qu'à Azkaban. Entre le portrait de mère et ce stupide elfe je ne sais pas qui me rendra fou le premier. »

« Bientôt Harry sera là et ils se tiendront tranquille » lui rappela le loup-garou, le faisant tiquer au souvenir de la première visite de Harry dans cette maison, lors des dernières vacances.

« Il faudra qu'il m'explique comment il est parvenu à se faire aimer d'eux deux. Plus j'y pense et moins je le comprends » se plaignit-t-il une nouvelle fois, ne comprenant d'ailleurs pas comment Harry pouvait se faire aimer par le portrait de sa mère.

« Il faudra lui demander alors car moi aussi je me pose des questions. » dit pensif Rémus. « Et tu devrais faire attention avec Kreattur également comme Harry te l'a suggérer. Il peut nous être utile et un mauvais mot est très vite arrivé » le regard de Sirius devenant plus sombre à la mention du vieil elfe.

« Ne commence pas Rémus. Je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas, c'est tout. Je préfèrerais le voir ailleurs et bon débarra. »

« Justement Sirius c'est là le problème. Si tu lui dis de partir, il le fera et où il ira en premier ? Chez Malfoy, tu le sais. » Le sermonna-t-il et comme toujours ne recevant qu'un regard contrarié de Sirius décida de changer d'angle d'attaque.

« Si cette maison perd de sa sécurité, je serai contraint de partir car il est hors de question que Harry reste ici dans ces conditions » s'attendant de suite à une réponse de Sirius qui arriva alors.

« Harry reste ici, je suis son parrain »

« Et moi son père » trancha Rémus le regard froid, coupant toute envie à Sirius de répondre, ne sachant que dire. Rémus assumant le rôle que James lui avait confié en le choisissant comme parrain à la naissance d'Harry le rendait inconfortable car pour la première fois il ressentait de la jalousie envers lui. Il devait prendre soin de Harry, tout allait dans ce sens depuis le début mais son emprisonnement l'en avait empêché. Les dernières paroles de Rémus lui firent bien comprendre que malgré son retour dans la vie du garçon, le loup-garou ne laisserait pas sa place, rôle qu'il assumait depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

« Je suis content d'être avec ici avec toi, tu peux me croire. Pouvoir te parler presque comme avant est une grande joie. Mais tu dois enfin comprendre que d'un nous ne sommes plus des adolescents et que nous avons des responsabilités importantes et que deux, il est hors de questions qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry. Il a bien trop souffert entre la mort de Lily et James, son séjour chez les Dursley et les années dans la maudite institution où je l'ai trouvé. Rien ne m'importe excepté son bonheur, sa tranquillité et sa sécurité. Si tout n'est pas réuni ici, nous rentrons à notre maison qui pour rappel est toujours elle aussi sous _Fidélitas_, donc protéger » son don se radoucissant vers la fin. Sirius, son frère devait comprendre qu'Harry passait avant tout, y compris lui et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à quitter cette demeure, même s'il ressentait à cette idée une grande amertume. Durant des années il se pensait seul, le dernier des maraudeurs et maintenant Sirius se trouvait à ses côtés. Et pourtant il discutait de le quitter cette fois de son propre chef. Décidément le destin leur réservait énormément d'ironie.

Après cette exposition froide de conviction, un silence pesant laissa place aux paroles. Ce silence fut vaincu par un bruit étouffer provenant de l'entrée suivit peut de temps ensuite par des insultes que tout deux reconnurent.

« Il me semble que Tonks vienne d'arriver » fit Sirius réalisant que la maladresse de l'auror la précédait.

« Je pense oui » enchaina Rémus se levant désireux d'accueillir les deux visiteurs tant attendu.

* * *

Dès qu'Harry prononça ses paroles, le tableau en face de lui ne dit plus le moindre mot durant quelques secondes laissant le temps aux deux visiteurs de souffler. Avant que Tonks stupéfaite pose la question qui la tourmentait, Mme Black parla mais cette fois avec un langage bien plus civilisé.

« Ah mon fils adoré est de retour. Je me sens si seul avec personne d'intéressant à parler. Ton frère ne m'écoute pas comme toujours, il grogne sur moi et sur Kreattur. Pourquoi n'est il pas un gentil garçon comme toi, le rêve de toutes les mères » murmura-t-elle presque ses yeux toujours sur lui, ne prenant pas conscience de l'arrivé des deux autres hommes dans le hall.

Harry savait très bien de la relation épouvantable entre son parrain et sa mère, de son vivant et maintenant avec le portrait. Sirius ne pourrait jamais comprendre l'intérêt d'Harry pour le portrait et pour l'elfe malgré ses tentatives pour l'inciter à revoir son jugement.

« Enfin Harry te voila, nous commencions à nous inquiéter de ne pas vous voir arriver » se pressa de dire son parrain, l'étreignant en arrivant à sa hauteur. Le garçon une fois relâcher reçu le même traitement de Rémus tout sourire, un poids enlevé de sa tête. La présence de Tonks le rassurant, Harry ne risquait rien avec la jeune auror.

« Ne restons pas dans l'entrée » se pressa Sirius son regard vif sur sa mère qui observait la scène sans pour autant réagir. Le dernier des Black ne comprenait pas encore comment Harry fonctionnait mais parvenait à charmer le tableau. Préférant ne pas rester sur place et non désireux d'observer sa mère, il quitta les lieux pour la cuisine sachant qu'Harry aurait sûrement faim.

Les autres comprenant les motivations de Sirius, le suivirent sans poser de question, Harry lançant un regard amusé une dernière fois avant de quitter le hall. A peine arriver dans la cuisine, ils furent accueillit par Kreattur qui s'abaissa de suite devant Harry.

« Kreattur présente ses respects au jeune maître. Kreattur est heureux de le voir de retour » ses yeux globuleux scintillants d'étoiles devant lui.

« Merci Kreattur, je suis content d'être là. Tu es un bon elfe de maison » le complimenta-t-il, rendant encore plus heureux l'elfe et faisant grimacer Sirius. Ne prenant pas compte de cette réaction, il sortit de sa poche son tronc miniature et le tendit à l'elfe qui comprenant de suite l'ordre, le prit avant de disparaître.

« Il faudra que tu m'avoues ce que tu as fait à lui et à ma mère » le ton irrité de Sirius prouvant son désarroi. « Je ne suis pas contre mais … »

« Il ne devrait pas me prendre pour un Black ! Je sais. Disons simplement que j'ai un accord avec Kreattur mais il n'y a pas d'importance dans parler maintenant tu ne crois pas ? » Éludant la question non prêt à donner les réponses. Un jour il révèlerait tout mais avant une chose importante devait être fait et il devait s'y attacher au plus vite.

« Pas de problème pour arriver de la gare ? » demanda anxieux Rémus craignant qu'Harry soit une cible comme ses parents avant lui.

« Non pas le moindre. Les méthodes d'Alastor paraissent folle pour la plupart mais sont très quoique contraignantes » rajouta Tonks grimaçant, s'attendant à présent de voir l'auror l'ayant un peu pris son aile surgir comme un diable d'une boite.

Rémus comprenant par l'agissement de la femme ou plus précisément de ses yeux circulant tout autour de la cuisine son inquiétude, la rassura.

« Alastor n'est pas encore arrivé et le connaissant il arrivera en avance histoire s'inspecter les lieux. »Son regard montrant le plafond, soit les autres pièces encore non nettoyé de la grande maison.

« Elle pue la magie noire de tous les côtés. Je suis vraiment étonné qu'il vienne même ici. » Se questionna Sirius soupirant, un ancien souvenir remontant à la surface.

« Entre son œil et tout ses ustensiles, il ne risque pas grand-chose »

« A part qu'il a passé pratiquement tout mon année à Poudlard dans sa mâle. » remarqua judicieusement Harry sirotant paisiblement une bière au beure. « Je ne crois pas que cette mésaventure va l'arranger » se moqua-t-il avant de recevoir une légère claque sur le dos de la tête de Tonks. Nullement offensé, Harry se répartit d'un plus beau sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Fait attention, je crois que notre chère Nymphadora devient une tigresse si on s'attaque à son chère Alastor » dit Sirius recevant de suite un regard noir de l'auror.

« Faut-il s'en inquiéter » rajouta Rémus, tout sourire « un cœur en moins à prendre je le crains » renchérit Sirius de plus en plus amusé à tourmenter sa toute petite cousine, dont le regard trahissait de lugubres pensées.

Rien de plus ne fut échanger, la nouvelle couleur rose des cheveux de Sirius l'obligeant à se taire, une fois n'est pas coutume. Les rires étouffés de Rémus et Harry furent couvert par les paroles de Tonks bien remonté vers le cousin de sa mère, rappelant à l'intéressé, son héritage Black. Alors que les paroles s'échangeaient vivement entre eux, Harry vu germer une idée original qui faciliterait la vie dans cette maison. Il devait pour cela juste convaincre plusieurs personnes, la plus dure étant Tonks.

* * *

Près d'une heure plus tard, Maugrey, le premier arrivé pour la réunion, fut accueillit par un Sirius dont la parure rose sur sa tête lui fit tourner de l'œil plusieurs fois.

« Qui s'y frotte s'y pique à notre petite Tonks ! » reconnaissant le style particulier de sa collègue, avant de boire une rasade du contenu de sa flasque qui ne le quittait jamais.

Comme annoncé par Sirius et Rémus, il passa le reste du temps jusqu'au début de la réunion à examiner la maison scrutant les recoins à la recherche de quelques méchancetés de magie noire. Excepté divers bibelots, rien de vraiment significatif lui apparu durant son inspection. Il aurait d'ailleurs peut-être fait attention à un certain médaillon si celui-ci se trouvait encore dans la bibliothèque. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'y trouvait plus depuis quelques temps.

Il concéda donc avec une légère pointe d'amertume de n'avoir rien découvert d'intéressant que la maison semblait conforme. Dumbledore le pensait également commença donc la première réunion de l'ordre du phœnix, expliquant à tous de vive voix les nouvelles les ayant fait répondre à sa demande.

L'ordre se trouvait depuis déjà près d'une bonne heure, quand une nouvelle personne pénétra doucement dans la maison des Black. Refermant la porte tranquillement sans réveiller les tableaux, elle monta les escaliers sans se soucier de la réunion qui se déroulait dans la cuisine. Aucun bruit ne se laissait entendre excepter ses propres pas. Elle déposa ses affaires dans la bibliothèque et attendit un petit moment dans un silence pesant. Au bout de quelques minutes, un elfe de maison relativement âgé, la rejoint peu heureux de la trouver là.

« Que fait une traite à son sang ici ? » demanda l'elfe crachant presque, lui permettant de l'identifier, comme Kreattur, l'elfe des Black.

« Je voudrais voir ton maître » demanda-t-elle poliment, rajoutant vite se souvenant des paroles de Rémus « Je parle de Harry bien sûr » le visage et l'attitude de l'elfe changeant de suite à la mention du jeune sorcier.

« Le jeune maître est dans sa chambre. Les vilains sorciers ne veulent pas qu'il soit avec eux en bas » expliqua-t-il content de montrer sa fierté de son maître.

« Peux-tu me montrer sa chambre ? »

L'elfe attendit quelques secondes ne sachant pas que faire avant de décider qu'elle ne pourrait pas nuire à son maître. D'un geste de la main, l'elfe la pria de le suivre et ils montèrent tout deux les escaliers jusqu'au palier des chambres de Sirius et d'Harry.

Stoppant devant la porte d'Harry, l'elfe se courba avant de partir, la laissant frapper et attendre la réponse d'Harry qui se fit rapidement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry lui sourit content de recevoir de la visite et de la voir.

« Enfin un visage amical » souffla-t-il en la voyant l'invitant à rentrer.

« Ne soit pas si dur. Je suis certaine que d'autres personnes ici seraient content de te voir »

« Si peu en vérité. Ils sont tous à la botte de Dumbledore et donc de son petit Gryffondor chéri » trancha-t-il acerbe.

« Tu es tranquilles deux mois sans le voir. Tu n'es pas content ? » L'interrogea-t-elle amusé. Elle faisait partit des quelques personnes connaissant les raisons de la tension entre les deux garçons. Autant elle en comprenait certaines, autant d'autres restaient plus obscurs ou subtiles. Néanmoins, elle n'agirait pas contre lui, sauf si bien sûr une altercation se faisait devant elle à Poudlard. La situation ne s'était jamais produite. Avec reconnaissance, Harry faisait en sorte de ne pas agir de façon inconsidéré et si le cas se posait, jamais en sa présence. De la même façon, à son regret, il n'avait pas prit son cours lors de sa troisième année. Elle connaissait parfaitement les raisons. D'un côté son cours ne l'intéressait pas et pour cause et de l'autre il ne voulait surtout pas un changement dans leur relation. Cette année là, Rémus donnait également des cours en DCFM et elle avait bien sentit quelques petites tensions entre les deux. De mauvaises tensions entre père-fils parvenaient à faire des dégâts et en ce sens qu'elle n'enseigne pas à Harry la satisfaisait.

« Avec ma chance il terminera ici avec ses deux clowns, l'intelligent et l'idiot » répondit-il l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« Je te trouve bien défaitiste aujourd'hui. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils finiront ici ? Aurais-tu développé un talent de double vu ? » Le questionna-t-elle se souvenant des paroles obscurs de Trelawney.

Le regard qu'elle reçu la fit sourire car il n'avait pas prévu cette question.

« Cette folle de Trelawney raconte n'importe quoi. Selon elle je n'ai aucun talent et aucune importance. J'ai néanmoins suffisamment de talent pour dire qu'elle sait à peine lire que ce soit dans le thé, les entrailles et même les livres et que ses prédictions sont loin d'être véridique car sinon ce pauvre Longdubat possède plus de vie qu'un chat. Avec Lily on est bien d'accord que ce n'est pas un chat. » Au regard intrigué en face de lui, il sourit de plus belle et rajouta « un chat est bien plus intelligent » provoquant un sourire du professeur assis à son bureau.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que la majorité des sorciers en bas seront d'accord avec toi. Donc fait attention, vaux mieux être respectueux »

« Ne le suis-je pas ? » demanda-t-il innocemment

« Tu fais attention, tu réfléchis bien plus que lui, je ne peux pas le contredire. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu agis pour de bonne raison et les autres ne te comprennent pas, pourtant tu continues. J'ignore encore ce que tu as en tête et j'espère qu'un jour tu me le diras » espéra-t-elle le regard franc.

« Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu ne m'as pas repoussé tout comme Rémus. Tu es l'une des personnes qui connait la vérité et ce que je ressens. Je peux donc te parler sans contrainte car tu es ma famille tout comme Rémus » révélant le fond de sa pensé, la surprenant par sa sincérité. Rare en effet était les moments où il laissait tombé la pression et se présentait tel qu'il se sent.

« Parle moi quand tu en auras besoin à l'école où ici alors » répéta-t-elle afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle était là pour lui.

« Voudrais-tu dire par là que tu restes ici avec nous et Rémus ? » un sourire large la faisant grimacer réalisant qu'elle venait de se faire avoir. Hésitante à la juste réponse à lui donner, elle concéda non désireuse de lui mentir.

« Si Sirius essaye de nous taquiner, il risque de comprendre sa douleur car il ne faut pas s'en prendre à une Serdaigle sans y être préparé » déclara-t-elle sereine à présent, elle-même ayant répondu à sa propre question.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort du couple Potter, Harry avait la sensation d'être entouré par toutes sa famille. Une très drôle de famille.


	5. Première réunion de l’ordre

Chapitre 4 : Première réunion de l'ordre.

La soirée était bien entamée lorsque l'essentiel des membres de l'ordre de Dumbledore arrivèrent au Grimmauld Place. Excepté les autres résidents de la maison, Harry ne vit que Maugrey, le véritable cette fois et non l'imposteur. Rémus et Sirius lui demandèrent de ne pas quitter sa chambre avant la fin de la réunion.

« Je suis donc en prison ici aussi, comme si c'était la première fois » avant de quitter la bibliothèque sans un regard vers les deux hommes. Son ton tranchant éprouva Rémus qui lisait bien entre les lignes de l'adolescent. Les souvenirs des premières années après la mort de ses parents resteraient à jamais marquer chez lui. Rémus l'ayant recueillit par la suite connaissait ses sentiments. Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Sirius qui allait faire une remarque ne comprenant pas avant de quitter lui aussi la pièce pour préparer la cuisine. La première réunion de l'ordre serait très importante pour la suite des opérations et tout se devait d'être parfait.

La cuisine s'anima de plus en plus au fils de l'arrivé des membres de l'ordre. Maugrey filtrait un à un les sorciers entrant dans la maison, leur indiquant d'office de ne pas élever la voix dans le hall. Personne ne comprit la véritable motivation dans cette demande de chuchotement, jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier rompit le silence en entrant avec fracas.

Maugrey n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, l'odeur acre d'alcool affirmant que Fletcher se trouvait derrière ce bruit. Ainsi réveillé, les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement révélant la mère se Sirius qui devant l'assistance devant elle lâcha un chapelet d'insultes aux intrus.

« Tu ne pouvais pas pour une fois faire attention » réprimanda Maugrey à Fletcher qui se relevait la tête basse murmurant des excuses pathétiques. Les cris de Mme black couvrant très bien toutes paroles, les sorciers déguerpirent vers la cuisine abandonnant le vieil auror seul avec les tableaux hurlant dans le hall.

Il leur lança un regard noir qu'ils ignorèrent avant de tenter de raisonner le principal qui n'eut que faire des ses paroles. Mme Black fut une personne horrible selon les dires des Sirius et son portrait s'avérait parfaitement en accord avec l'original. Maugrey supporta alors les cris et insultes durant pas moins de 15 minutes supplémentaires, le temps que les derniers membres entrèrent enfin.

« Heureusement que vous êtes arrivé Albus car j'allais réellement la maudire » son œil tournant vers le portrait à présent derrière lui alors qu'en compagnie du directeur ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

« Elle a toujours eut une voix qui porte » concéda le directeur amusé par la situation.

«Peut-être mais nous devrions faire en sorte qu'elle ne crie plus. Avec la porte ouverte, sans un sort de silence on l'entendrait de dehors » argumenta-t-il son œil surveillant le dit portrait qui depuis l'entrée du directeur ne disait plus un mot.

« Heureusement alors que vous y avez pensé mon cher ami » le remercia Albus toujours amusé par la situation. Maugrey demeurait l'un des sorciers les plus forts qu'il connaissait et toujours de son côté. Le comportement particulier de son ami le surprenait parfois et l'amusait.

« Albus il ne faut pas prendre les choses avec autant de légèreté. Nous sommes dans la maison des Black, et les Black sont bien présent chez les mangemorts et .. »

« Je sais très bien. Et je doute que nous risquons quelque chose pour le moment. Narcissa n'est pas dans les secrets de Voldemort contrairement à son marie. Et je doute que Lucius prenne la peine de demander des conseils à sa femme. » Son regard scintillant toujours pour peu de temps malheureusement.

« Tant que Bellatrix reste à Azkaban cet endroit est bien protéger. Pour le moment sans une aide intérieur, je doute que Voldemort pense à nous trouver ici » sa phrase s'arrêtant entrant dans la cuisine.

Après un léger tour de pièce, un sourire pour chacun, il s'assit en bout de table à côté de Minerva. La réunion pouvait enfin commencer.

De leur côté, Sirius et Rémus assistèrent à l'entrée des membres les uns après les autres, par deux ou trois. Dumbledore à l'extérieur faisait lire à tous les membres la phrase divulguant le secret écrit par la main de Sirius. Comme gardien du secret de sa propre maison, seul lui pouvait le révéler par la parole ou bien de cette façon. Il se devait ensuite de récupérer le parchemin pour le détruire. En attendant le directeur, les discussions emplissaient de plus en plus la pièce au fil des entrés.

« Beaucoup de personnes que je ne pensais plus revoir » avoua Sirius après avoir salué deux sorciers plus anciens.

« Oui et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose » lui répondit Rémus toujours amère.

« Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi. Je suis même heureux que nos amis soient toujours en vie, pas toi ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais excepté Tonks, peu de nouvelles têtes et trop de la première heure. Je ne suis pas certain que c'est bon pour nous » fit morose le maraudeur ses yeux toujours sur les derniers arrivés.

« Peut-être oui mais… » Le silence se fit de suite quand il vit son très chère ennemi d'école prendre place à l'un des siège les plus éloigné des deux maraudeurs.

« Malheureusement certains sont encore présent. Dommage » les yeux braqués sur le professeur qui ne les quittait pas du regard également.

« Pas la peine d'y penser. Moi aussi je préférerais qu'il ne soit pas présent »

« Mais Dumbledore a un trop grand cœur. » s'écria Sirius un ton au-dessus attirant les regards de tous. « Il culpabilise pour ses actions mais ce n'est pas une raison de penser que tous agissent de cette façon » son ton mauvais surprit Tonks qui ne le connaissait ainsi.

« Pas la peine de s'énerver Sirius » le calma de suite Minerva lui lançant son regard sévère le faisant retomber à Poudlard. « Vous n'êtes plus des enfants alors grandissez et si vous n'y parvenez pas, alors contrôlez vous un minimum » ordonna-t-elle prenant place à la table. « La réunion va bientôt débuter » trancha-t-elle, son mode professeur enclenché.

Comme des bons élèves de premières années, l'ensemble des sorciers écoutèrent, s'installant et reprenant les discussions paisiblement. De leur côté, les deux maraudeurs rejoint de Tonks, accueillirent bon gré malgré, les sorciers avec ou sans affinité. Tonks salua, son collègue Kingsley et lança un regard de non intérêt aux trois Weasley, les parents et mauvaise surprise leur ainé. Son attitude n'échappa à Rémus qui connaissait la raison. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se tendit avant de se détendre. Le maraudeur allait lui dire quelque chose quant l'arrivé des deux prochains membres historiques le glaça d'un coup. Déplaçant son regard vers la porte, l'auror grimaça tout comme Sirius non loin avant d'ignorer les Longdubat et de lui parler. Rémus mit quelques secondes avant de répondre son regard toujours sur ses camarades de maison.

Les tensions entre l'auror et sa femme et les maraudeurs augmentaient depuis des années et à cet instant, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, le directeur craignait qu'ils ne devinrent problématiques voire anti-productif.

La première réunion de l'ordre du Phoenix fut à la fois une bonne chose et une mauvaise. Une bonne chose car l'organisation qui avait causé tellement de problème à Voldemort restait pour le moment le seul rempart contre lui. Plus vite elle serait opérationnelle et plus vite le mage noire pourrait être contrarié. Compte tenu de la position actuel du ministère, ils étaient le seul rempart et devait se tenir prêt.

La mauvaise chose reposait dans une simple remarque. Les membres étaient-ils capables d'affronter les mangemorts avec succès ! Sirius se poserait la question d'une façon cavalière sans trop la prendre au sérieux mais Rémus qui lui en avait parlé y réfléchissait depuis plusieurs jours. Les souvenirs de la première guerre qu'il voyait en retrouvant les sorciers déjà présents à l'époque ne le rassuraient pas. A l'époque, les pertes furent assez grandes. Beaucoup parmi eux avaient trouvé la mort au combat provoquant de lourdes pertes chez l'ennemi, mais à quel prix.

La vision de Molly en face de lui fit ressurgir l'annonce de la mort de ses deux frères, des sorciers puissants, non remplacé et encore moins en ce jours. Dans ces conditions, l'humeur générale du loup-garou s'affaiblissait et la réunion ne le rassura pas énormément.

« Si nous sommes tous présent ce soir, c'est que comme notre ministre ne veux pas l'avouer, Voldemort est bien de retour et près à continuer le combat » ouvrit le directeur an début de la réunion, provoquant un choc ou deux chez les participants.

« Les prochains mois risquent d'être très difficile pour nous mais nous avons déjà subit des problèmes et nous sommes encore là » les rassura-t-il, les sourires crispé apparaissant. Les paroles de Dumbledore parvenaient toujours à remonter le moral.

« Longdubat l'a donc bien vu revenir alors » déclara un sorcier alors incrédule, lançant un regard d'excuse à Franck qui lui renvoya un regard noir.

« Oui et c'est notre chance dans le malheur. Sans Neville nous n'aurions peut-être jamais compris les événements de la dernière tâche en tout cas pas complètement. Je dois avouer également que j'aurai mis sûrement du temps avant de le comprendre. Je suis également persuadé qu'alors même dans cette salle certains n'auraient pas accepté aussi facilement son potentiel retour » son regard allant sur plusieurs sorciers qui baissèrent les yeux à son contact. Jamais il ne les accuserait de quoique ce soit. Lui-même restait le premier à espérer une fin différente pour la troisième tâche mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ne le changerait jamais.

« Le ministère risque d'être contre nous. Je crains que les actions à mon encontre et Neville soient bien orchestré et je demande donc à tous ceux travaillant au ministère de bien faire attention. Vos actes seront plus surveillés alors prenez garde » ses yeux bleus concentré sur les Weasley et les Longdubat.

« Maintenant commençons réellement la réunion les premières tâches peuvent être ardue mais pas impossible » termina comme introduction le directeur tentant de redonner de l'espoir au groupe.

Après avoir expliqué comment Voldemort était parvenu à retrouver un corps et les problèmes liés avec le ministère, les premières discussions parurent bien moins intéressantes. Le directeur venait de conclure en expliquant la mission auprès des géants, contesté. Donné cette mission à Hagrid créait des interrogations. Le demi-géant était gentil mais c'est tout. Sa fidélité envers le directeur, tout le monde la comprenait mais suffisait-il, pour une personne objective non. La parole de Dumbledore signifiant réalité et surtout meilleur chose à faire, les membres de l'ordre acceptèrent peu motivé en effet de le remplacer et partir à la recherche des géants.

Il allait continuer sur un élément important, quand une réaction de Maugrey l'alerta que quelque chose se produisait.

« Qui a-t-il Alastor ? Un problème ! » Demanda-t-il tout le monde regardant l'ancien auror dont l'œil magique tournait à l'opposé de sa tête dirigé vers l'extérieur de la cuisine.

Plusieurs membres sortaient déjà leurs baguettes près à l'attaque, les Longdubat en tête peu heureux de venir dans cette maison sentant la magie noire.

« Tenez-vous prêt tous » ordonna Franck sa baguette levée dirigé vers la porte.

Quelques secondes passèrent lentement la tension montant avant qu'Alastor retrouve son calme et grogner.

« Je ne savais pas que le professeur Burbage allait nous rejoindre. Je pensais que tout le monde était déjà présent Albus » irrité de ne pas avoir été mis au courant

« Elle ne fait pas partit de l'ordre Alastor » révéla-t-il troublant l'auror qui jaillissait déjà de son siège. « Ce qui me fait penser que c'est une autre personne que moi qui l'a invité ici » continua-t-il stoppant par la même occasion Alastor qui regardait à présent les deux maraudeurs.

« J'ai demandé à Charity de venir ici cette été. Sirius et Harry ne seront donc pas seul » expliqua Rémus légèrement irrité lui aussi de devoir donner des explications.

« Si quelqu'un est mécontent, la porte de la noble et ancienne famille Black est là » rajouta Sirius remonté lui aussi désignant la porte de la cuisine et fixant Maugrey.

Connaissant Rémus depuis des années et sa vie avant Poudlard et maintenant après, il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'on nuise à sa relation avec la jeune femme. Maugrey en tête devait le comprendre.

Les regards perplexes se lisaient sur beaucoup de visage, celui de Maugrey en tête. Dumbledore lui souriait réalisant le lien entre les deux sorciers et ses conséquences pour le jeune Harry.

« Bien passons à autre chose dans ce cas » exigea le directeur. « La vie privé de chacun est personnel et comme Sirius nous l'a bien répété, il est chez lui et donc peut inviter à y rester qui il souhaite » son regard sur les deux maraudeurs qui le fixait toujours.

Des murmures passèrent dans la cuisine avant de s'évanouir, la réunion continuant, oubliant la nouvelle arrivée dans la maison. Seul Maugrey suivit de son œil inquisiteur la jeune femme jusqu'à la bibliothèque avant de la voir disparaitre dans les étages suivant un elfe.

Alors que la réunion prenait une tournure moins importante, Dumbledore posa une question visiblement anodine à Rogue.

« Severus, Voldemort n'a-t-il pas demandé des informations particulières aux mangemorts travaillant au ministère ? » la question importante en vérité, ne provoqua pas de réaction chez le professeur de potion.

« Il a en effet posé des questions à Rookwood et Yaxley en particulier. » répondit-il

« A propos du département des mystères je présume ! » affirma le directeur, Rogue arquant un sourcil, surpris. Parfois le directeur semblait réellement connaître tout ce qui se passait.

« Oui et visiblement vous vous y attendiez » grogna-t-il agacé malgré tout avant de sembler comprendre l'information que Voldemort semblait vouloir obtenir. Le réalisant il ne parvint pas à cacher une certaine émotion durant quelques secondes. Les maraudeurs l'observant de près remarquèrent son attitude et échangèrent un regard.

« Je le craignais en effet, ce n'est donc pas une nouvelle inattendu » avoua-t-il moins serein, son regard sur Franck. « Nous allons devoir agir en conséquence et avec encore plus de discrétion. »

« De quoi parlez-vous Albus ? » demanda Minerva, soucieuse de son ami. Le connaissant depuis plusieurs décennies comme professeur, mentor et enfin collègue, savait que son soucie n'était pas feint.

« De la prophétie n'est ce pas ! » répondit Franck réalisant bien à quoi le directeur faisait allusion.

Le directeur répondit par son silence et beaucoup passait de Franck à Albus sans vraiment comprendre et désireux d'obtenir des réponses.

« Oui. Une prophétie relative à Voldemort qui ne doit en aucune façon tombé entre ses mains. Il a fait l'erreur de ne pas la prendre en compte il y a 14 ans. A présent il comprend son erreur et tentera de l'obtenir avant de… »

« S'attaquer à Neville » murmura Alice blanche à la certitude que Neville était la cible principale de Voldemort.

« Nous ferons tous pour le protéger, je te le promets » chuchota Franck, saisissant sa femme, la réconfortant. « L'une des préoccupation de l'ordre est de le protéger, en plus de la prophétie » continua-t-il plus fort pour que l'ordre en entier comprenne bien ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

Dumbledore acquiesça de la tête tout comme la grande majorité des sorciers. Les Longdubat étaient appréciés par tous et pas seulement pour leur fils. Franck et Alice affrontèrent par trois fois Voldemort en parvenant à rester en vie et rien que par ces actes ils méritaient le respect de tous.

Rogue grimaça à la mention de l'objectif de l'ordre, protéger Neville. Se yeux allèrent sur les deux maraudeurs qui tout comme lui semblaient moins préoccupé par la sécurité de Neville. Le point commun entre les trois même s'ils s'ignoraient cordialement, était la sécurité oui mais d'Harry. Au sein de l'ordre, ils étaient les seuls en s'en soucier et même le professeur de potion le regrettait. Il espérait abandonner son fardeau mais Dumbledore faisait son possible pour évoquer sa promesse. Promesse difficile à tenir compte tenu de la personnalité particulière d'Harry ainsi que de sa propre personnalité. En plus de sa promesse, il devait encore comble d'ironie, une dette de vie envers Harry en contre partie de l'épisode avec Rémus durant sa scolarité. Protéger Harry, il devrait le faire pour ses deux raisons et pour le moment il n'en avait pas eut l'occasion. Pire d'une façon ou d'une autre, le garçon avait réalisé ses tentatives de percer son esprit et il avait reçu les remontrances de Dumbledore peu après Noël lors de la première année du Poufsouffle. Comment le garçon percevait ses tentatives même subtile le tracassait et même l'énervait. Par la suite, Rémus lui en avait parlé directement et comme vengeance il avait adoré prévenir tout le monde de sa condition de loup-garou.

Sentant les regards combinés de Rémus et Sirius, il leur lâcha un regard noir et porta son attention sur le directeur qui tentait de mettre en place un début de surveillance pour la prophétie.

« Pénétrer dans ce département n'est pas chose aisé. Et la pièce des prophéties est l'une des mieux sécurisé. » Grogna Maugrey, exposant sa connaissance pointu du ministère.

« Exact Alastor. C'est pourquoi que nous allons pour le moment surveiller l'entré du département et laisser les langues de plombs assurer la sécurité. » Compléta le directeur conscient de la difficulté en face d'eux.

« Nous aurons besoin de cape d'invisibilité, je suppose. » comprit Franck lui aussi comprenant les besoins nécessaire. « Il faudra être prudent en les utilisant au sein du ministère. Surtout avec l'attitude actuel de Fudge »

« Oui, et je fournirai l'une de même cape si nécessaire Albus. Tu y comptais d'ailleurs. Non ? » L'interrogea Alastor, la réponse lui étant connu.

« J'accepte ta proposition avec joie. » les yeux du directeur scintillant amusé par la réplique de son ami. L'amusement de leur chef, réchauffa légèrement l'ambiance, et beaucoup souriait de la joute entre les deux sorciers.

« Dans ce cas nous mettrons en place la surveillance lors de la prochaine réunion. Je doute que Voldemort envoie tout de suite ses hommes. Il tentera avant d'obtenir plus d'informations. La paranoïa du ministère nous aide en ce moment car ils sont limités dans leurs actions comme nous »

« Malheureusement, ce statuquo ne durera pas. Malfoy et ses amis ont le bras long grâce à l'argent » révéla lugubrement Kingsley.

« Les mangemorts commencent à bouger et ils ne nous rendront pas la vie facile tout comme Fudge. Bientôt nous serons encore plus désavantagés. Nous devons donc agir rapidement, pour le recrutement supplémentaire et pour la surveillance. Cette guerre risque d'être plus dure dans son commencement. Heureusement tant qu'il reste dans l'ombre sa marche de manœuvre n'est pas optimum donc à nous d'en profiter car quand il se fera connaître de tous, il frappa fort, très fort » les inquiétudes du directeur se lisant sur son visage créa un froid dans la cuisine.

« Je crois que les mauvaises nouvelles sont suffisantes pour une première réunion. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme pour ce soir. Le principal est dit. Vous savez tous quoi faire pour notre prochaine rencontre » termina Albus, un peu plus serein qu'en début de réunion.

L'ordre demeurait pour le moment le seul rempart contre Voldemort et il devait le mener au mieux compte tenu des personnes avec lui. Il n'ignorait pas de la disparité au sein de l'ordre mais tous était de bonne volonté et près à combattre. Nul ne devait être ignoré.

La fin de la réunion ayant été comprit de tous, les membres de l'ordre partirent rapidement, à croire que beaucoup ne désiraient pas rester plus que nécessaire dans cette maison. Rapidement, il ne restait que les résidents, le personnel de Poudlard, les aurors et les Weasley. En tout cas, ils étaient les seuls présents dans la cuisine quand Harry accompagné de Charity et de Lily y entrèrent.


	6. Harry ne laisse pas indifférent

Chapitre 5 : Harry ne laisse pas indifférent.

Charity fut ravis de passé du temps avec Harry qui restait toujours distant avec elle à Poudlard. Les rumeurs se développant aussi vite qu'une nuée de gnome de jardin, il préférait ne pas montrer son lien avec le professeur pour ne pas lui nuire. Bien entendu elle n'était pas d'accord mais acceptait les louables raisons du jeune sorcier.

« Ainsi c'est donc la fameuse Lily » comprit elle en remarquant la féline légèrement rousse se trouvant près de Harry sur son lit.

« Oui c'est elle. Sirius a décidément bien choisit non ! » fit-il remarquer, caressant son nouveau familier.

« Comment tu vas faire pour Poudlard ? Je doutes qu'Hedwige supporte d'être laissé ici »

« Facile. Lily vient avec moi dans le train et ce n'est pas de ma faute si la chouette qu'utilise Rémus pour ses lettres décide de rester au château tant que je n'envois pas de réponse. Une chouette est très perspicace et quand elle doit attendre une lettre elle peut attendre longtemps » dit-il amusé par la simplicité par sa réponse, utilisant une voix fluette et innocente.

« C'est vrai. Je doute que le directeur dise quelque chose contre un si bon argument. Au pire elle n'aura qu'à partir chasser quelques jours et revenir. Il y a beaucoup de chouettes et d'hiboux dans la volière » concéda-t-elle surprise à moitié par l'explication. Depuis des années qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait apprit à ne pas le sous-estimer. Sa magie en retrait, il employait son cerveau bien mieux que la majorité des sorciers de son âge. Parfois il surprenait même trop agissant de façon bizarre voir excentrique, mais Harry était ainsi, comme le disait Rémus : l'intuition de James et le cerveau analytique de Lily. Elle n'avait connu que de nom les deux Gryffondor préfet-en-chef à Poudlard mais Rémus lui en avait raconté suffisamment sur eux pour se faire un juste jugement.

« En tout cas elle est encore plus maline qu'Hedwige » avoua-t-il « même si je ne le lui avouerai jamais. Elle peut être buté par moment et susceptible » grimaça-t-il se souvenant des périodes où sa chouette le boudait par le passé.

« Alors je ne dirai rien en sa présence » plaisanta-t-elle ayant bien remarqué les réactions caractérielles de la chouette blanche. « Je crains les autres alors » son regard sur la chatte à présent sur les genoux d'Harry la fixant intensément. Stupéfaite par la réaction de l'animal, elle chercha la raison de son trouble avant de le découvrir.

« Intéressant non ! » fit Harry voyant qu'elle venait de comprendre

« Sirius a en effet bien choisit » répliqua-t-elle souriante. « Tu seras en sécurité avec elle Harry »

« C'est ce que je me disais » Lily ronronnant de plus belle sous les caresses de son maître.

La discussion dériva sur les derniers cours et réussites de Harry jusqu'à ce que l'arrivé de Kreattur, leur fit comprendre que la réunion se terminait et qu'ils pouvaient redescendre.

« Les méchants sorciers sont enfin partit et Kreattur va pouvoir préparer à manger pour le jeune maître. » sa voix passant du mépris à la joie se retournant vers Harry quittant sa chambre.

« Le jeune maître doit avoir faim, Kreattur est désolé le vilain sorcier à l'œil n'a pas permit à Kreattur d'entrer avant dans la cuisine et »

« Ce n'est rien Kreattur, c'est la faute du vilain sorcier à l'œil » le stoppa Harry comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Maugrey « pas la peine de te punir. Tu es un bon elfe »

L'elfe s'arrêta de suite et s'inclina devant les paroles de son maître, heureux du compliment.

« Je prépare le repas tout de suite » et d'un pop, il disparu pour la cuisine visiblement laissant seul les deux sorciers.

« Tu es véritablement parvenue à te faire obéir de lui c'est surprenant »

« Je sais et crois moi quand tu seras comment j'ai fait, tu n'en reviendras pas » déclara-t-il énigmatique avant de descendre les escaliers et de rejoindre la cuisine où il espérait tous les membres de l'ordre seraient déjà partit. Il découvrit à destination son erreur et qu'il aurait peut-être du rester plus longtemps dans sa chambre comme il le pensa en retrouvant les Longdubat et les Weasley.

* * *

Alors que les membres de l'ordre se pressaient de quitter les lieux, les Longdubat désiraient s'entretenir avec les deux maraudeurs désireux de parler d'Harry. Alors que les Weasley discutaient avec les Minerva et Flitwick, Franck et Alice allèrent directement vers Sirius.

« Content de te voir en meilleur forme » débuta Alice prenant l'initiative de parler avant son mari plus impulsif et se voulant apaisante.

« Merci même si sans ton fils je le serai encore plus » trancha-t-il dans le fond du problème. « De sa part on peut guère espérer mieux » le venin de sa voix énervant de suite les deux parents.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire çà. Neville a fait le… » Défendit en réponse Alice son fils

« Venant d'une famille comme la tienne il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose. Pas étonnant qu'Harry a ce type de comportement » la coupa Franck laissant exploser sa pensé, les autres discussions s'arrêtant pour les observer.

« J'y conviens ! » dit Sirius provoquant le silence par sa sincérité, feinte comme ils le comprirent de suite. « Avec un comportement comme le tien par Neville, Harry est bien obligé d'agir comme il le faut pout se protéger. » expliquant d'une courbette le comportement pourtant pas si mauvais de son filleul.

« Je t'interdit de parler de Neville de cette façon. Tu ne le connais même pas et »

« Mais moi oui » le coupa alors Rémus contrôlant sa colère, qui attendait la confrontation depuis leur arrivé dans la maison. « Tout comme l'ensemble des professeurs d'ailleurs » demandant l'assentiment des deux autres professeurs. « Il a la même arrogance que toi mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Tu devrais te poser des questions sur la franchise des autres professeurs car vu son comportement, ils sont très gentils avec lui. Et remercie également son amie Granger car sans elle je doute fortement qu'il réussirait ses épreuves de fin d'années » continua-t-il Minerva pinçant ses lèvres et Filius secouant la tête d'accord.

« Oui mais lui peut faire de la magie et » déclara alors Franck avant qu'Alice le stoppe littéralement comprenant qu'il venait de dire une horrible chose. Au vue des visages dans la cuisine, l'auror le comprit mais ne montra pas le moindre remord.

« Répète un peu si tu l'oses » les mots de Rémus ressemblant plus à un grognement qu'à des paroles intelligible.

La répétition ne vint jamais empêcher par Alice et l'entrée d'Harry et Charity qui ayant entendu les paroles de Longdubat allèrent de suite vers Rémus pour le calmer. La tension à fendre à la hache retomba par les sages paroles de Dumbledore peut désireux que cette dispute prenne plus d'ampleur.

« Harry j'espère que tu as fais bon voyage » demanda innocemment le directeur sachant très bien que le jeune sorcier par une réaction positive calmerait tout le monde.

« Très bien professeur. Même si à cause de certaines personnes, mon parrain est coincé dans cette vieille maison et que personne de m'a famille ne soit venu m'accueillir sur le quai. Heureusement, l'auror Tonks est gentiment venu m'y prendre. La soirée a donc bien commencé en retrouvant ma famille et voilà que ses horribles personnes arrivent et nous insultent ici dans notre maison. » Son regard sur les Longdubat faisant l'opposé des espérances du directeur.

« Ils devraient faire attention. Cette maison regorge de magie noire et un accident est si vite arrivé » rajouta-t-il doucement.

« C'est une menace Potter » cracha Frank, Harry prenant un air effrayé qui termina d'énerver Rémus.

« Il suffit Frank. Si tu ne peux pas de tenir, quitte cette maison tout de suite » exigea sagement Sirius dont l'énervement n'était pas comparable à celle qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son ami.

Frank ne broncha pas sur le coup avant que le directeur lui confirma simplement que la réunion étant terminer, il devrait peut-être retrouver sa maison et s'assuré que Neville aille bien. Alice prenant l'excuse sur la sécurité de son fils comme ligne de sauvetage, tira littéralement son obtus mari désireux d'en découdre. Frank se contrôlait très bien dans sa jeunesse mais après la mort des Potter et de sa mère, son attitude changea et peut-être pas pour le mieux. Les regards qu'elle décelait chez Minerva et surtout chez Filius qui fut son professeur préféré tout comme pour Lily, la choquait. Le petit professeur n'appréciait pas ce type de comportement.

Bien obligé, le couple quitta la maison laissant les occupants stupéfait par les actions de l'auror. Arthur Weasley en fut également surpris. Depuis des années qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu agir de cette façon. Ses fils parlaient de temps en temps du dernier des Potter, surtout Ron et en de très mauvais terme. Contrairement à sa femme, il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour penser que tout était véridique. Surtout que pour être complètement honnête le comportement de Ron et de Neville ne transpiraient pas non plus la bonne foi. Sa femme ne serait pas de son avis mais son rôle de mère aimante et débordante faussait lourdement son jugement malheureusement. Il le comprenait parfaitement, Molly ayant toujours le dernier mot dès qu'il était question de l'une de ses progénitures. Il savait très bien donc que Ron tout comme ses frères ainés n'était pas exempt de toutes fautes.

Il ne connaissait pas Harry, pour être franc et donc le juger lui était impossible. Pour cette raison, il observa le garçon quelques secondes avant de renoncer recevant un regard noir voir haineux de Rémus l'ayant percé à jour.

« Il considère Harry comme son fils pas étonnant qu'il réagit ainsi voyons » fit-il remarquer à Moly une fois de retour au Terrier, sa femme parlant du comportement du garçon et des réactions de Frank et Rémus.

« Tu défends cette créature donc » lâcha-t-elle avec hargne lui montrant une nouvelle facette de sa femme. Ne s'attendant pas à ce type de réaction, il resta sans voix alors que sa femme parlait des faits et gestes mauvais des deux maraudeurs tout comme aux regards froids que l'auror Tonks lançait à leur si gentil fils Bill.

« Je me souviens des commentaires de Bill et Charlie sur elle à Poudlard. Pas étonnant maintenant que je sais qu'elle provient de la famille Black. Ils sont tous mauvais. Avec ses personnes, normal que Harry soit si effronté et mauvais envers nous » ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il l'abandonna dans la cuisine à parler toute seule, lui-même bien décidé à se coucher, la tête remplis de contradiction.

* * *

« Charity ! Je suis content de vous voir. Il y a une place pour vous avec nous si vous le désiré ? » Lui proposa le directeur sachant très bien que l'obtention d'un professeur supplémentaire au sein de l'ordre représentait une chance pour lui.

Le professeur d'étude des moldu de Poudlard, regarda fixement le directeur, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Sa réponse elle y pensait depuis quelques jours supposant bien qu'il lui en ferait la proposition surtout si elle venait à Grimmauld Place.

« Je suis désolé Albus mais pour le moment je ne souhaite pas y prendre par. En tout cas pas de façon si franche que vous autres » expliqua-t-elle son regard vers les membres de l'ordre restant dans la cuisine. « Je vous aiderai volontiers pour autre chose mais votre ordre devra m'attendre encore » son regard ne quittant pas Dumbledore soucieux à l'écoute de son professeur.

Tout comme Rémus sa proximité avec Harry la rendait moins enclin à le suivre aveuglément. L'une des ses prérogatives premières serait Harry et donc l'ordre attendrait.

Dumbledore tout comme Minerva, fut navré de cette réponse qu'il n'avait pas totalement prévus. La protection de Harry pas que primordiale n'incitait pas son professeur à travailler pour l'ordre. Il retint un soupir contrairement à Minerva qui la regardait légèrement choqué.

« Je comprend vos arguments et motivations Charity. Il y aura une place pour vous pour plus tard dans ce cas. » Son ton neutre ne trahissant pas une réelle contrariété. « Il va de soit que vous devrez malgré tout garder secret les personnes et les choses que vous pourriez entendre ici vous le comprenez » continua-t-il sachant très bien qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance malgré tout.

« Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de vous trahir directeur » le rassura-t-elle étonné qu'il puisse envisager cette éventualité. Les trahir reviendrait à trahir en même temps Harry et donc restait inacceptable. Le ministère par l'intermédiaire de Kingsley recherchait toujours activement le dangereux Sirius Black dont la liste des crimes s'allongeait au fil des mois. La possible capture de l'évadé ferait du mal à Harry tout comme à Rémus. Dès sa rencontre avec Rémus puis plus tard avec Harry, elle comprit que sa vie ne serait plus aussi paisible qu'elle l'était avant. Elle s'en accommodait fort bien.

L'air serein du professeur termina de rassurer le directeur qui pouvait toujours compter dans une certaine mesure sur ses professeurs. De plus, sa présence au près de Harry, agirait peut-être sur le garçon comme un bien. Le comportement du jeune Poufsouffle l'intriguait depuis son arrivé à Poudlard. Tout d'abords sa non appartenance à la maison des lions le surprenait toujours, même si certaines des ses actions prouvaient qu'il avait été bien placé lors de sa répartition. Il espérait toujours que lui et Neville deviennent des amis tout comme leurs parents mais au vu des réactions de Franck et de Rémus, cette espérance diminuait de plus en plus.

Charity pourrait peut-être contre balancer l'influence de Rémus et surtout de Sirius qu'ils reconnaissaient comme très énervé contre les Longdubat. Tout ceci restait bien entendu qu'hypothétique mais il devait espérer. Même si Harry n'était pas l'élu de la prophétie, il en faisait partit indirectement et le directeur comptait bien l'utiliser pour le plus grand bien si la nécessitée l'exigeait .

« Il sera moins utile que Neville mais peut servir. Sauf si sa magie reste fermé comme elle l'est actuellement » pensa-t-il son regard fixe sur le garçon discutant à présent avec Tonks visiblement du chat se reposant paresseusement sur ses genoux.

« Le principal est que l'ordre soit opérationnel dès ce soir » déclara Minerva consciente de mettre fin à cette tension accumulé depuis le début de la réunion.

« Oui Minerva. Avec le départ de Hagrid, l'ordre ne fait pas que s'organiser mais réagit. »

« Espérons seulement que sa mission soit un succès Albus. Je doute en vérité que malgré son demi-sang, ils ne l'écoutent pas. Surtout que nous pouvons supposer que tu-sais-qui a envoyé des personnes de poids pour les contacter. » Filius exprimant un doute connaissant la fameuse mission.

« J'ai donné à Hagrid certains éléments de poids justement pour l'aider. Car en effet Voldemort ne fera qu'activer leur ressentiment haineux existant depuis longtemps envers les sorciers. Cette mission est ardue et nous avons mis tous les moyens à disposition pour parvenir à une réussite. » Argumenta Albus certain qu'il avait mis toutes les chances de son côté.

« Oui mais j'ai aussi quelques doutes. Les géants ne sont pas des …. » Débuta Rémus avant d'être stoppé par Minerva les yeux comme des soucoupes. Demandant une explication du regard, il reçu la réponse d'un mouvement de tête de la directrice adjointe, désignant Harry qui écoutait paisiblement la discussion depuis le début.

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit-il après quelques secondes de flottement.

« Hagrid ne garde pas les secrets. Il aime bien Harry alors il lui aurait sûrement raconté sa mission à son retour à Poudlard » expliqua-t-il, les professeurs grimaçant, reconnaissant en effet que le demi-géant parlait bien trop surtout avec certains personnes, y compris Harry.

« Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est lui qui a parlé de la pierre de Flamel à Harry, tout heureux de discuter de son cerbère. Je me souviens quand Harry m'a raconté cette histoire Albus. Au début je n'y croyais pas. Heureusement vous avez sauvé Longdubat, Albus. Mais vous avez été négligent de mettre en danger tous les élèves » Rémus exprimant une colère non dissimulé à la vu de tous.

« J'en conviens malheureusement Rémus. J'ai le soucie des élèves en tête et je ferai toujours mon possible pour les protéger. Soit en certain » lui certifia le directeur les yeux perçant de vérité.

Cette réponse réaffirmait les convictions et idées du directeur, rassurant en demeurant les autres sorciers.

De leur côté, Harry accompagné de Tonks écoutaient tranquillement les paroles sages du directeurs et des professeurs. Il parvint à rester stoïque en réalisant la fameuse tâche de Hagrid, espérant que rien de mal ne lui arrive. Ses visites au garde chasse l'amusaient toujours et agrémentaient ses années à Poudlard. Le demi-géant lui offrait toujours un de ses gâteaux dur comme la roche ainsi que des histoires sur les créatures les plus étranges que dangereuses.

« Hagrid aura de nouvelles histoires à raconter quand il sera de retour » affirma-t-il à Tonks qui secoua de la tête d'accord avec lui. Pour Harry et contrairement à d'autres, il savait que le professeur reviendrait de sa mission réussite ou non. La rencontre avec les géants pouvait devenir facilement mortelle et il souhaitait qu'Hagrid n'en revienne pas trop blessé.

« La soirée fut bien remplie mais ne fait que commencer » s'exclama Tonks gaiement maintenant que le reste de l'ordre venait de les quitter.

« C'est vrai. Surtout que les vacances viennent de commencer et que nous avons beaucoup de choses à mettre à plat, je crois » ses yeux noirs rivés sur ceux d'Harry qui renvoyait à son parrain le même regard.

« Après manger nous discuterons tranquillement » lui répondit Rémus, commençant à préparer la table alors que Kreattur apparaissait déjà s'activant plus que Sirius ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu. Parmi les bruits familiers d'un travail bien fait, on pouvait entendre marmonner l'elfe : « le jeune maître doit avoir faim »

Le diner consommé, tous les occupants de la maison se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Sirius souriait comme un garçonnet le matin de noël. Il attendait depuis longtemps en apprendre plus sur Harry, Rémus ayant toujours refusé de parler des années précédentes excepté pour certains faits.

« Alors chère parrain de quoi veux tu parler en premier ? » lui demanda innocemment Harry

« Ta première année à Poudlard et ta rencontre avec Neville. Je veux bien savoir ce qu'il c'est passé avec lui » lui répondit le dernier héritier de la famille Black soucieux d'en connaître plus sur lui.

Assis en face de lui entouré de Rémus et de Charity souriant de la réaction de Sirius, il commença son récit à propos de sa première année.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre est plaisant et répondra à quelques questions ou en posera plus.

Je répondrai aux reviews par message ou email n'étant pas certain de pouvoir le faire en début ou fin de chapitre comme avant. Alors n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions ou avis.


End file.
